


Frost Party

by EAI



Series: Tissues Required [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - War, Bottom Leonard Snart, Dunkirk Au, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern/Futuristic Setting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAI/pseuds/EAI
Summary: First Lieutenant Leonard Allen-Palmer pilots one of the six strike fighters dispatched to provide aerial defense for the men who are trapped at Central-Star's northeastern-front.





	Frost Party

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd, English is not my first language. I'm separating this work into two parts because... why not? 
> 
> I got to see Nolan's Dunkirk the other day, and boy oh boy, I fell so madly in love with Farrier, man... and the non-linear story-line was just superb, the intensity of each scene and the music! <3 Since then, I had this itchy bug in my brain, begging me to write something out. Hence, this baby! I researched everything I could, from the internet, about strike fighter jets and its inner workings; air force in general, the military ranks and whatnot. 
> 
> Just go with it, yeah? 
> 
> Oh, yes. The four major cities in Arrowverse, like : Gotham, Metropolis, Central and Star, are countries in this work. You feel me? ;D
> 
> Please listen to - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFzvdcHWhBM - because Steve Jablonsky is awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

—a young harried-looking engineer jogged to his view, gesturing that his fuel tank was safely secured. He acknowledged him with a thumb up before settling alone in his cockpit, feeling the engines rumbling ready. Len pushed up his visor then when he felt someone watching him, and turned to look at his right. Listening to his fellow airmen through their shared frequency, relaying their target objectives and the usual procedures before ascending, he brought up a hand to rest against his heart. It was beating and pounding so wild, and he admitted he was scared – scared of _dying_. Who didn’t? But at this point, no one could do a better job than him. Len curved up a smile for the soldier standing on the bridge outside the command tower not too far from his fighter jet, assuring him that he would be just fine and that this mission would go on smoothly, just as planned.

He could see Ray’s shoulders dropping before he too mirrored him.

In the world of politics, Gotham had always stood in opposition to Star. The dispute between the two countries grew into a long list of conflicts after so many decades until three years ago, Gotham found an immediate reason to declare war against Star. Metropolis and Central were pulled into the fray due to their respective alliances, sacrificing countless of men and women, young and old, to fight battles no one knew when they would end. Now, everyone just wanted to go home.

Len wistfully sighed, dropping his hand, as he watched Ray – looking terribly reluctant – stepping backwards, forced to return to his post inside the tower when the alarm roared. The first signal, he thought, sounding like Death’s trumpet. After thoroughly checking his jet’s essentials; the engines, the flaps, his ammunitions, his brakes and landing gear, his avionics, flight control and propulsion systems, Len hunted for the picture Ray had slipped into the pocket of his suit and stuck them to his display-control board.

It was a simple picture of him and Ray and Barry, taken from the day they first moved in to their newly built house. Their quaint and warm home sweet home, a stable one Len ever had. His gaze then lingered at Barry’s grinning face, praying that he would return home safe and sound, missing him as much as he missed Ray.

Eleven months ago, communications with the companies at the northeastern-front was severed, and their last recorded transmission was a report that their only surviving commander was shot dead. Efforts were spent and sent carefully, in fear of Gotham-Metropolis’ anti-aerial missiles and combat aircrafts, in order to locate and aid their lost soldiers until Felicity managed to find them via drones (before enemy soldiers shot them down) barely surviving yet still protecting Central-Star’s border. Barry was among the many hundreds who were still alive, much to Len and Ray’s worries when they first heard the news. Days after the command tower managed to maintain contact with the companies at the northeastern-front, General Sara Lance succeeded in breaking through one of Gotham-Metropolis’ three defenses. Despite this huge favor in luck, if Central-Star were to lose the northeastern-front to the enemy, it would create massive disadvantages. One of them would mainly be their economic resources.

Thus in desperation, President Oliver Queen sent enough reinforcements to all fronts, and to rescue the men protecting the northeast as he tasked the _Frost Party_ – Central-Star’s elite squadron of six strike fighters – to provide aerial defense for their trapped soldiers.

Then came the second signal.

Len took a deep breath before pulling down his visor, put on and fixed his mask as he tuned in to Frost Leader’s summary of their objectives.

  1. **Destroy G-M’s anti-missiles.**
  2. **Eliminate G-M’s fighter-bombers and attack aircrafts.**
  3. **Protect C-S’s northeastern companies.**
  4. **Fly home safe. Leave no one behind.**



_“—this is it, boys. Today’s the day we make Central-Star proud. We’ll open the doors, for our brothers to win this fight. We’ll save our men. Defend them, every single one of them. No one gets left behind. God be with us all. All right… Frost Leader John Constantine, preparing for ascent. All hands, sound off.”_

Len started as ordered, with his hands on his control stick, guiding his jet to put on hold beside Frost Leader’s position. “Frost One Leonard Allen-Palmer, assuming secondary command. Standing by.”

_“Frost Two Ronnie Raymond, ready when you are.”_

_“Frost Three Roy Harper, all set and good to go.”_

_“Frost Four Wally West, lock and loaded.”_

_“Frost Five Jefferson Jackson… let’s get on with this.”_

The third alarm sang its song as soon as Len and the others drove to follow Frost Leader’s jet to the runway, hearing Ray’s gentle voice echoing through the quietness of their shared radios, wishing them all the luck the world could give before he demanded each one of them to come back home safely. As the engineers did a last-minute preparation on each jet and the runway, the Frost Party waited anxiously. Seconds passed by so slowly as Len closed his eyes – looking forward to see Barry again so they both could return to Ray, and longed to burrow himself in the warmth of his two darlings he greatly missed.

Frost Leader’s voice then snapped him out of his daydreams. “ _Let’s fly_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Len is a pilot. Ray is his commanding officer/person in charge of Frost Party/hubby. Barry is his other hubby, who is caught with so many others at the red zone northeastern-front.


End file.
